


Hayloft

by dreamwalking78



Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Guns are mentioned and fired, No one is actually hurt, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught Week 2020, hayloft, look into ward as a drunk uncaring father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78
Summary: Waverly's daddy has a gun, but that's not stopping Nicole from surprising her for her birthday since she knows no one else will even remember.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wayhaught Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632073
Comments: 21
Kudos: 156





	Hayloft

**Author's Note:**

> At the last minute of the night, I heard Nickel Creek's version of "Hayloft" and had a dark idea. Guns are mentioned and one is even shot, but no one is harmed. Squeaking in at the last minute, my Wynonna Interuptus contribution. This is literally sliding in without a second glance over from me so I apologize for typos and any other errors you spot. 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9)

_ It started in the hayloft _   
  
Waverly had warned Nicole for weeks now not to show up at her house. She always warned her, “My daddy’s got a gun.” That wasn’t going to stop Nicole from seeing her girl on her birthday. She knew everyone else would forget. So that’s what had her sneaking out to the barn on the homestead hiding in the hayloft with roses. 

She watched through the cracks as Wynonna brought Waverly from the house to the barn. She could already hear Waverly’s objections to being brought out to the barn on a Saturday night when she had homework to do. Nicole chuckled to herself watching the light get closer.    
  
“Baby girl, I need you to trust me. It will be worth it.” Wynonna’s words whispered into the night, but with the creak of the wind blowing through the rafters being the only other sound Nicole was able to hear it. She had asked Wynonna days before to help her with the plan of at least spending a small amount of time with Waverly. Wynonna had warned her as well, “Look Daddy is a mean drunk who has a gun.”    
  
It was worth it. As Nicole’s feet dangled down from the hayloft she saw the surprised look cross Waverly’s face as she saw the redhead smiling down at her. “I couldn’t let your birthday pass without seeing you and giving you these.” Nicole held out the red roses watching Waverly cover her mouth in surprise. She could see the tears that Waverly fought to hold back as she whispered, “You remembered.”    
  
Waverly quickly climbed the ladder joining Nicole in the hayloft. Wynonna watched as her sister ascended each rung looking back to Nicole, “I’ll try to buy you some time but you better make this quick.” With that the barn door shut, Wynonna entering the house.    
  
_ Young lovers and they are not sleeping _

_ Young lovers in the hayloft _

It didn’t take long for Nicole’s lips to find Waverly’s, nor did it take Waverly’s long to find Nicole’s pulse point. “This was too dangerous.” Waverly breathed out between kisses and touches. Nicole smirked, “Nothing was too dangerous for you baby. It’s about time someone did something nice for you even if it is just flowers.”    
  
As their legs tangled up in knots enjoying the warmth between them, the lights of the house shifted quickly distracting Waverly’s attention as Wynonna ran towards the barn. The door swung open as Wynonna ran inside out of breath screaming, “You better run Haught!” 

  
“No…” Waverly whispered as she saw Ward stagger onto the front porch of the house headed straight for the barn, his shotgun held tightly. He was dressed in nothing but long johns meaning he was not only drunk, but half asleep as well. She prayed a silent prayer his aim would be off.    
  


_ With his long tall gun, Pop went a-creepin' _

  
Ward crept towards the barn as if he had not heard Wynonna’s screaming. Nicole quickly hurried down from the hayloft Waverly on her heels. “Quick Nicole there’s a loose board, you can sneak out of while he enters the front.”    
  
As Nicole shoved her body out of the hole in the side of the barn, she grabbed Waverly’s hand dragging her with her. “Nicole he has a gun!!” Waverly’s frantic whispers rang across her ears.    
  
“Yeah and he’s a sorry excuse of a human being. He would shoot you and not think twice Waverly. You’re better sneaking out this way with me.” Wynonna quickly shoved Waverly the rest of the way through the hole. “I’ll handle him. Waverly go in the back door and get to your room. Haught RUN!!”    
  
Waverly did as she was told running inside the house. It was only when she was safely tucked inside her room watching Nicole’s form disappear into the treeline that she remembered the roses. As she heard Ward shoot in the barn, her heart leapt out of her chest. “Wynonna…”    
  


_ My daddy’s got a gun _

  
Her fears disappeared as she saw Wynonna pull Ward’s stumbling form back towards the house. He was yelling incoherently. “Who’s growing roses in the damn barn? I’ll shoot the damn racoons for trespassing into my land. Call that no account deputy Nedley to get his ass out here and arrest them.”    
  
Wynonna glanced towards the window before shoving Ward inside. Waverly knew the sounds as they happened. Ward crashing through the front door hitting the entry wall as he tried to stand up. The sound of the couch scooting across the floor from the force of Ward falling against it. Finally the click of Wynonna putting the safety on the gun and finding somewhere to hide it. She wished this was not so routine.   
  
Wynonna slowly opened her door. “I’m sorry I couldn’t buy you more time.” Her head was hung low, but she held out a single rose. Waverly’s smile glowed in the dark lighting of the room, “You saved one?”    
  
Wynonna smiled, “I tried to save more, but daddy kinda smashed the rest. This little guy rolled where he couldn’t see it.”    
  
Waverly took it inhaling the first birthday gift she could ever remember receiving. “She risked so much tonight. He could have killed her. Tell me you warned her.”    
  
Wynonna let out a puff of air, “Yeah I warned her, but she was determined. Even the possibility of death will not scare that girl away from you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The song has a very dark feel, but I had to give it a somewhat happy ending. It's kinda my thing lol.


End file.
